Unexpected
by missjo24
Summary: Bella's world gets turned upside down when she meets Forks most renowned Doctor Carlisle Cullen. She's not who anyone thinks she is and its completely unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Fic...a two part one-shot that popped into my head one day. Hope you enjoy!

It all went to shit the day of the would be accident. It was a good thing that she was alone in the emergency room when Edward's father walked in. If there would have been anyone to notice the look on their faces, and witness what happened, all hell would have broken loose. He was gorgeous of course with the same pale coloring as Edward and the same dark circles under his eyes. But where Edward's coloring was warm and earthy toned, Carlisle was a golden Adonis. Blonde hair to match his amber eyes, the same eyes Edward had (most of the time). It had happened so quickly as her eyes met his. They both lost the ability to breath from the shock of that first look. Desire, pure and unadulterated, blossomed between them. Bella uncharacteristically leaped from the bed. Carlisle's clip board clattered to the floor as Bella flung herself into his arms. Their lips collided in a passionate embrace as if they had known each other forever. Hands found familiar but foreign territories as they explored each others bodies. After what seemed like an eternity. Carlisle heard the nurse nearing the room to get Bella's vitals. Carlisle broke the kiss quickly with inhuman speed placing Bella back on the bed with a gasp at the sudden movement and his face a stone mask of compassion and understanding befitting of a doctor. First Edward, and now Carlisle, both showed the ability to move at inhumane speeds her mind reeled at the confusion she felt at the moment. He steadied her with a hand to her wrist imploring her to keep his secret and she would. Not that she knew exactly what it was.

"All seems to be fine here Linda," Carlisle said as he pretended to be taking Bella's pulse. "All her vitals are stable and I see no sign of concussion. I'll finish filling the paperwork out and sign a release she's good to go home. Take some advil or Tylenol for the pain, and if you feel dizzy or lightheaded you come straight back Bella. Understand?" The sound of her name on his lips was like nectar to the gods she could barely manage a "Yes." As she nodded her head.

"Have a good day. It was wonderful to meet you." With that Carlisle left the room. A minute later Charlie came barging into the room.

"Bella!" He exclaimed as he pulled her up into a hug. "I just spoke with the doctor thank god you're okay." He placed a kiss upon her head. Bella was surprised by the unusual display of affection. Usually her father was very distant. It was a nice change.

"Yeah I'm fine Dad, I'm good to go." I said as I hopped off the bed. As they made their way to the exit she could see down the corridor leading left of the exit Edward, Rosalie, and Carlisle talking animatedly. They came to a silence as Rosalie glared at her and Bella could have sworn she heard a growl. Bella had wanted to speak to Carlisle but she chickened out instead calling to Edward. "Can I speak with you a moment." Quickly as if it almost didn't happen Bela could have sworn disappointment crossed Carlisle's face. As all eyes were on Bella neither Edward or Rosalie noticed the exchange. Edward walked swiftly towards her and asked in a hushed tone. "What do you want?"

"I want answers. How did you get to me so fast?"

"Bella, I was standing right next to you. How hard did you hit your head?" Bella bristled at the accusation that she was delirious.

"No you were not." She ground out. "I saw you standing next to your car. Then the next thing I know the van was coming at me and you were there stopping the van. I saw the dent your hand left in the side panel."

"You should just thank me and get over it."

"Thank you." She gritted out digging in her heels.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" She shook her head. "Well then, I hope you enjoy disappointment." With a flourish he stalked angrily away. She looked up and followed Edward with her eyes as he reached his family grabbing Rosalie by the arm and escorting her further down the hall. As they turned the corner her eyes snapped back to Carlisle realizing that his gaze was boring into her. She immediately became aroused by the sensual stare, and a smirk appeared on his face as if he knew the effect he had on her. Then without warning he turned and followed his family. She huffed out the breath she didn't know she was holding as she grumbled to her self about supernatural speed and men.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was understandably nervous. The past few weeks were a blur. Edward had saved the day as she had an unfortunate experience while shopping with Jess and Angela. That was the night she discovered what he and his family were. Vampires. She had confronted him after school and told him she knew what he was and that she wasn't afraid of him. No, him she was not afraid of, but Carlisle on the other hand…She was afraid of what he made her feel. From then on she and Edward started a somewhat unconventional friendship. Which he misinterpreted as love. She would not correct him for deep down she was afraid if she told him the truth, that she only held platonic feelings for him, that she would never see Carlisle again. Today she was petrified. For Edward was taking her to meet his family at their home. Edward leads Bella into their house and up the stairs to the kitchen where the family was waiting. As they entered the room Bella hung behind Edward just slightly.

" Bella, I'd like you to meet my father Carlisle and my mother Esme." Edward brought his arm to rest on her shoulder pulling her into his side, as a means to comfort her, at the exact same time as her eyes met Carlisle's. She knew now that they could all hear the fluttering of her heart and smell her arousal. She was grateful that she had the cover of Edwards sudden touch to cover up the real reason for the reaction. Rosalie grimaced as Carlisle shot her a warning look and stepped forward to shake her hand. Again as Carlisle took her hand, and her heart just about beat out of her chest, Edward had leaned into her ear, and with a smoothing touch down her arm, breathed in her scent deeply. She had panicked for a split second as she knew Edward could read minds, but apparently, he didn't hear the thoughts that ran through Carlisle's mind, as his face contorted in possessive anger. And seeing as Edward's eyes were closed he didn't see it either. Just as quickly Carlisle smoothed his expression and greeted Bella. "It's so wonderful to see you again." He said as his hand held hers. " I am so relieved you didn't require another visit to the E.R."

"Me too." She chuckled nervously. His hand left hers quickly and she felt bereft and abandoned. His touch was just as mesmerizing as that day in the hospital.

"I hope you're hungry." Said a woman Bella assumed to be Edwards mother and Carlisle's wife, Esme. "We made Italian for you."

Just as she went to say thank you, Edward, blurted out that she just ate. Quickly Bella tried to diffuse the situation by explaining.

"I'm sorry I just thought since you guys didn't eat." Carlisle raised a hand to stop her.

"Of course. It's very considerate of you." He said as he gave Edward an admonishing look. "Speaking of eating Edward, when was the last time you hunted? It really is careless of you to be near her when you are so thirsty."

"You're right Carlisle, I just assumed that since the whole family was here." He attempted to explain and Carlisle showed him the same hand he had given Bella earlier. He was so in control it set her body on fire.

"What if there was an accident and you were left to protect Bella on your own."

"You're right Carlisle, I didn't think. Come, Bella, I'll take you home."

"Nonsense!" Carlisle protested. "There's no need for that. I will stay while you all go for a quick hunt." Bella knew he was referring to his ability to be around human blood without wanting to drain the source. "Since you sprung this on us at the last minute. Most of us are unfed."

"Darling, I will stay with you," Esme said as she stroked Carlisle's arm. Bella wanted to rip it clean from her body. But she suppressed the reaction. She couldn't let it ruin the scheme Carlisle had come up with so they could be alone. A scheme she was thrilled at the possibility of.

"Please Esme, It hurts me to see you suffer so. Go help our son two can kill faster than one."

"Of course, Love." She replied kissing him on the cheek. "Let's go lovelies. The sooner we go the sooner we return." She said ushering her family from the room.

As soon as Bella heard the door shut she went to throw herself into Carlisle's arms but he stopped her with a finger to my lips and pointed with the other hand to his ear. Of course, they needed to wait until they were out of hearing distance. Bella tried to quiet her stuttering breathe, Which she had just gotten a handle on when Carlisle grabbed her hand and said pulling her along,

"Why don't we go to my study? Edward tells me you are an avid reader. I have an eclectic collection. I am sure you could find a book to help pass the time." His study? She just wants a bed so she could throw him down on it and have her way with him. But she knew his family must still be able to hear so she timidly followed behind. Bella was just going through all the things she'd like to do to Carlisle; things she had read about but never really had any experience with, as they crossed the threshold of his study. One moment she was looking in wonder at the impressive wall of privately owned books, which at a glance look to mostly consist of first editions by the condition of the bindings. The next she was being shoved into a door that closed so quickly she didn't even notice. Carlisle's body was pressed flush with mine. The kiss was hungry and demanding. Bella had never been kissed like this before. It was erotic, sensual, and spoke of experience. He knew what he was doing and she silently did a little dance in her head. Bella's hand flew to his hair holding him to her, never wanting this to end. His hands were exploring, touching, mapping her body as if he would never get to hold it again. She knew at that moment She would never let that happen. He was hers as she was his, and there would be no parting them after this. Sorry, Esme, Bella thought to herself smirking against his lips. He pulled away slightly to stare at her in question.

"What is it, my sweet Bella?" He asked unsure of where her thoughts led. She didn't want to ruin it by bringing up his wife. So she brought her hand down to his behind and gave a gentle squeeze as she ground her hips into his hard member and hissed out. "I was just thinking about all the things I'd like to do to you." His eyes closed shut and his head rolled back as he groaned. The next thing Bella knew Carlisle had grabbed her by the thighs carrying her to his desk. He used one of his hands to sweep the desk clean as he laid her down on it. Pulling her ass to the edge, so her sex was more easily accessed. He leaned down to kiss her once more before he whispered in her ear.

"Not until I've had my way with you." Bella shivered as his tongue fucked her ear. The sensation caused her arousal to flare dripping from her sex as she moaned and ground her hips searching for some sort of friction to release the ache. Carlisle took pity on her. Trailing his hands down her front stopping to undo the buttons of the flannel she had worn today. He spread it wide and with unnerving ease tore her bra down the middle shoving it out of the way. He only paused for a moment caressing her breasts before his hands traveled further south. Reaching her jeans, he quickly undid the button and the zipper. Deftly pulling them from her legs, panties and all. Her back arched off the desk as his tongue found the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. Bella's hand immediately went into his hair. Holding him to her as she ground her hips into his face. He must have loved my response for he moaned into her sex before coming up to kiss her hungrily on the mouth. She whimpered at the loss of sensation. He chuckled at that and returned to his ministrations. Bella's was panting searching for release, as he slowly slides a long cool finger into her. She felt herself quicken. "That's right baby. Come for me." He said as his finger curled to meet his tongue and she came loudly covering his hand and mouth with her release. He slowly and deliberately licked her sex clean moaning as he inserted his tongue into her. "God, you taste so good, Bella. I will never get enough of you." He said as he slowly began removing his clothes. His body was magnificent, his smooth muscled chest and abs. She felt her arousal return full force when he finally stood before me in all his natural glory.

"Carlisle!" She moaned his name and pleaded. "Fuck me!" He let out a low growl as his hand found purchase on her hips as he slammed his glistening member into her. Bella cried out at the sudden pain of the invasion. Carlisle stilled and moaned,

"Good god you were a virgin." Then he smiled a most serene smile as if he was home. In a flash, the smile was gone and Carlisle really began to move. Slowly at first to make sure she was okay. When Bella started tilting her hips to meet his thrusts, he took the hint and began to thrust quicker. Deeper. Bella felt herself quickening again. "Touch yourself," Carlisle grunted. She brought a hand down to her clit timidly rubbing small circles. She moaned at the sensation coursing to meet the thrill of his dick pounding into her. Carlisle thrust twice more before pulling out and flipping her over so her chest lay flat against the desk, before entering her once more from behind. His dick was now more easily hitting her g-spot. He tensed for a split second before exclaiming "Yes…You're so tight. I am going to make you come quickly hold on to the desk." Her hands gripped the sides of the desk. With Carlisle moving at a new and unrelenting speed she couldn't hold on any longer. "Fuck yes Bella! Come with me now." He exclaimed and she came loudly screaming his name as he grunted his release spilling himself into her. In the distance, Bella could hear a woman gasp as the door to Carlisle's office burst open. There stood Edward. His face a mask of shocked hurt at the sight before him. Bella naked and bent over the desk as Carlisle thrust the last of his orgasm into her. Carlisle gently pulled himself from her. Lifting Bella easily to stand behind him. "Son, I need you to let me explain."

"You don't get to call me that!" Edward thundered. "She was mine. My chosen and you took her from me."

"No Edward she was never yours. That day at the hospital when I met her. Somehow she imprinted on me."

"Impossible," Edward exclaimed. "She's not Quileute nor is she a wolf." He stated matter of factly.

"Actually," Bella spoke up. She wasn't sure what imprinting was and she was concerned about the wolf comment, but she felt as if they should know. "I'm not one hundred percent Quileute. Charlie is not my real father. My mom got drunk one night and confessed that she had cheated on my dad with a man from the reservation. My real father's name is Josh Uley."


End file.
